Ol' Red
by T. F. Crosby
Summary: My little explanation on why they use Trackbeasts on Zartacla when I'm sure they have decent tracking dogs in Atmos. And it involves Moss and a couple others. A story within a story.


Loosely based off the song _Ol' Red _by Blake Shelton

Explains why they use Trackbeasts on Zartacla.

**Ol' Red**

A large red-haired hound lay on its side underneath an old sycamore. It lifted its head slightly, looked at her, yawned lazily and then laid its head back down. It was no Trackbeast (which was probably a good thing); but Starling knew that Redbone Coonhounds were excellent tracking dogs, though she couldn't figure out what it was doing out here with no owner to be seen. She knelt down beside the dog looking for tags; the animal didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"So your names Outlaw. Now let's see if it says who your owner is."

She didn't recognize the name. Not that she expected to; she didn't frequent this particular terra. However, she was meeting someone here and she knew she had better get going if she was going to get to the Copperline Lodge before dark. He was adamant that she meet him at the lodge, but he did not say why.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the Copperline Lodge is, by any chance?"

Unexpectedly, the dog sat up and barked at her. It then started out towards the street. Starling stood in place, perplexed. The dog stopped, looked back at her, and barked again.

"Apparently you do."

She followed the dog down the street, around a corner, and down another street. They passed quite a few people, most of whom gave them no more than a fleeting glance—as if following a dog was perfectly normal.

_This must happen quite often,_ she thought as the passersby gave them little attention. She followed the dog down yet another road, a dirt road. The buildings were more scattered and there were now fewer people. Some of the buildings looked like they were ready to collapse at any moment. Absorbed in the scenery, she nearly tripped over the dog when it stopped abruptly.

"You know, you could have said something instead of just stopping suddenly." She paused. "I can't believe I'm talking to a dog like this." The dog looked up at a building, so she looked up. "_Copperline Lodge_. You really did know where it was." She opened the door and walked in with the dog following.

There was hardly a soul in the lodge. Evidently, most of the people staying there had gone out for the day, although some may have still been in their rooms. The only people in the lodge's main room were the owner; a Wallop that was eating; and someone sleeping at a table in the corner. (It was to dark in that part of the room to tell for sure who it was.) And now Starling and Outlaw added to that group.

"Excuse me," she said to the owner as the dog trotted over to the person at the back table. "Is that—"

"Ow! Dang dog!"

"Never mind."

The owner chuckled as she walked over to the table.

"Why don't you sleep in a bed instead of at a table?" she said, taking a seat across from him.

"You asked me that last time," he replied with a grin, lifting his head up.

"Yes and as I recall, the last time you said, 'because you wouldn't let me sleep in your bed.'"

"I never said anythane 'bout you bein' in it, too."

She smacked him upside the head, knocking his hat off. He smiled at her. She rolled her eyes in reply. "I'm beginning to think you like it."

"Only when you do it." He grinned at her, putting his hat back on. "Oh, for the love of…."

"Hungry?" he said after a short quiet spell.

"A little. More thirsty than hungry," she replied, staring at his lopsided grin.

"What's yer poison?"

She rolled her eyes at his slang. _Poison. Honestly._ "I'll just have water, thank you."

"Want anythane ta eat?"

"Something light."

She looked up at the photographs on the wall next to them as he called out their orders to the owner. All the photographs were of coonhounds; Redbones; Blue-ticks; Black-and-tans. There was a large photograph in the center of a Redbone and two young men, one of whom looked a lot like her companion on the other side of the table. He noticed her looking at the photo.

Grinning, he said, "That's my daddy."

"Why is he wearing a Zartacla prison uniform?"

His grin widened. "'Fore I was born, he was a pris'ner there."

"Why was he…." She trailed off when his grin disappeared. "What's with the hound?"

"That was Ol' Red. Zartacla's trackin' hound," he said. She gave him a quizzical look. His grin returned. "Ya see, they didn't always use Trackbeasts. 'Fore that, they used Redbone Coonhounds." He paused. "Until my daddy escaped."

"But I heard that no one, before Aerrow that is, had ever escaped from Zartacla."

"The way my daddy escaped embarrassed Cyclonia. So Cyclonis cut a deal with 'im. He'd keep his mouth shut 'bout how he really got off Zartacla and Cyclonis would exonerate 'im."

"Now, this sounds like an interesting story." She looked back at the photos on the wall. There was a picture of a hound that had the coat of a Redbone, but there was something odd about it. "What's wrong with that Redbone? It looks a little odd."

"That's 'cuz it ain't a Redbone. It's a red-haired Blue-tick."

Now she was very interested. "Care to share? And who is that man with your father and Ol' Red?"

He gave her a half-smile as their food was set on the table. "My daddy was married once before he met my mama," he began, looking up at the photograph. "It was his first marriage that sent him to Zartacla. And he was the reason they started usin' Trackbeasts."

_Twenty-five Years Earlier_

"Bring 'im in, boys!" the warden barked.

Two guards walked into the prison with a fresh prisoner in tow. The young man in chains looked up at the warden with a sly grin on his face. He was tall and lanky; his orange hair flopped down in front of his forest-green eyes. To the average Joe, he would appear harmless; but there was something in the expression in his eyes that told the warden otherwise. He was already beginning to like this boy.

"Ya know," the warden said, "yer the first boy to be sent here fo' what you did."

The young man's grin broadened. "Well…. Color me special."

The warden smirked and gave a light chuckle. "Well, now. Ain't you funny, boy." He eyed the young man closely. "James Orr. You related to the Orrs of the Sugarlands?"

"Yes, sir. And I like ta go by Jimmy."

The warden huffed.

"Where d'ya wan' 'im, Boss?" one of the guards asked.

"I'll take 'im to his cell," the warden replied. "You go check on Moss."

Jimmy grinned as the two guards turned and walked away. "Have fun, boys."

"Come on, son."

* * *

As they rounded the corner to a second cell block, Jimmy heard someone starting to sing.

"And the warden sang, 'Come on, somebody, why don't ya run? Ol' Red's itchin' to have a little fun. Get my lan'ern, get my gun. Red'll have ya treed 'fore the mornin' comes….'"

Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"That'd be Zeke," the warden said. "Boy thinks he's somethin' of a songwriter."

They stopped in front of the cell. A tall, thin man with wild, black hair stepped out of the shadows and up to the bars. Jimmy was taken aback by the man's eyes. He had never seen eyes like that before. The man grinned at him. He grinned back.

The warden opened the cell door and pushed Jimmy in. "Now, why don't you boys get to know e'chutha," he said, locking the door. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Zeke, huh," Jimmy said.

"That's right. What's yer name?"

"Jimmy. So who's this Ol' Red?"

Zeke chuckled. "Damnedest dog I've ever seen. Got a nose that can sniff out a two-day trail. Hound's a four-legged trackin' machine."

"So why they got this dog?" Jimmy queried. "Cain't they catch escapees themselves?"

"Yeah, they can," Zeke replied, sitting down on the bottom bunk. "But only because the _escapees_ run into the gators and the quicksand beds first. And they're usually dead by the time they're found. Never get off the terra."

"So…why the dog?"

Zeke didn't respond right away. After a few silent moments he said, "'Cuz I did."

"You got off the terra," Jimmy said flatly, leaning against the opposite wall. "How?"

He heard the man chuckle as he lay down on the bunk. "Got past the gators and quicksand." He paused. "Ya gotta know the right people, Jimmy." There was another pause. "Had ta see my boy."

"You got a kid?"

"Yeah…. He's three."

Both men fell silent. After a few moments, Jimmy spoke. "What're ya in for, anyway?"

Zeke grinned. "I'm a traitor."

Jimmy grinned himself. "Really."

* * *

Jimmy was rudely awakened by blaring sirens. Clearly, someone had made a break for it. He yawned, blinking. "Dang. What tahm is it?" he said, groggily.

"Two a.m.," replied Zeke, who sounded like he was wide awake. He started to sing softly. "And the warden sang, 'Come on, somebody, why don't ya run? Ol' Red's itchin' ta have a little fun…." A deep-throated howl rang through the cell block. "Get my lan'ern, get my gun. Red'll have ya treed 'fore the mornin' comes….'"

"So that's Ol' Red, huh?" Jimmy said, amused by Zeke's little song.

"Yep."

"What kinda dog is he?"

"Redbone Coonhound."

Jimmy put his hands behind his head. "Ya don't say." This could work to his advantage. "So who takes care of this Redbone?"

"Some kid named Moss. Think he's nineteen or somethin'."

Jimmy closed his eyes. "Hmm…."

"Watcha thinkin' 'bout, boy?"

"How long d'ya think it'll take ta make the warden my friend?"

Zeke chuckled. "You wanna take care of Ol' Red?"

"Why not? Ya think Moss'd be tissed?"

"No. He'd probably be happy if ya did. One less thing for him ta do."

The two men fell silent. Jimmy's mind began to move. _Maybe I should make friends with Mossy first._ He heard a deep-throated howl.

"Sounds like Ol' Red's hot on the trail," Zeke said softly.

"How long 'fore he gits 'im, ya think?" Jimmy asked.

"Not much longer." There was another howl. "Nope. Not much longer."

They fell silent again; a half hour passed. Jimmy was beginning to drift off when he heard a faint howl.

Zeke grinned. "Got 'im." Then he began to sing again. "And the warden sang, 'Come on, somebody, why don't ya run…. Ol' Red's itchin' ta have a little fun…. Get my lan'ern, get my gun…. Red'll have ya treed 'fore the mornin' comes…."

Jimmy smiled and said softly to himself, "We'll see 'bout that."

Zeke heard him and grinned.

_(two months later)_

Jimmy plopped his tray down onto the table, taking a seat across from Zeke. He snorted as he looked across the mess hall.

"You still tryin' ta make the warden your friend?" Zeke asked. "I think I'm gonna hafta start with ol' Mossy," Jimmy replied with a mouth full of food.

"Maybe you should get to know Ol' Red," Zeke said.

"Oh, I'll get ta know him, alright." He took a drink of water. "But I'm gonna need a little help with that."

Zeke chuckled. "Good luck."

The younger man stared at him with a serious expression on his face. "Orrs don't need luck."

Zeke stared back. "Hmm…."

* * *

"So," Zeke said to Jimmy as the two men lay on their respective bunks (Jimmy was forced to take the top bunk), "what'd you do ta get yerself here?"

Jimmy chuckled. "Would ya believe me if I said I was framed?"

"Maybe," Zeke replied.

"Wha'd ya hear?"

The older man chuckled. "Don't blame ya. I woulda done the same."

"I was just defendin' myself," Jimmy said almost jovially. He paused for a moment, then continued with a subject change. "How long you been here?"

Zeke smiled. "I was sentenced ta life. I've been here five."

"Huh…." Jimmy suddenly sat up. "Wait a sec…. Yer kid's three, right?"

"Yup."

Jimmy grinned, leaning over the side of his bunk. "You escaped more than once."

"And I guarantee I ain't stoppin' any time soon."

_five months later_

It had been seven months since James Gordon Orr stepped foot into Zartacla Prison due to an incident he would neither confirm nor deny. He had moved up the Zartacla Prison social ladder in that time to earn the right to work outside in the yard with his cellmate. It got him out of the building and it got him closer to the young animal handler. He had built a friendship with Moss in the few months he had been on the yard work shift and he was slowly working on the warden.

It was a muggy eighty-six degrees out, nothing different for Jimmy who was used to the warm, damp weather. He was well acclimated to the humidity, unlike some of his fellow inmates. However, Zeke didn't seem fazed by it. Jimmy grinned as he brought the ax down on another piece of wood. Zeke was an odd man, but then, the dark-haired man probably thought the same about him.

As he picked up one of the halves of wood, he noticed Moss walking out from the kennel where Red and the occucrows were housed. "Hey, Mossy!"

Moss stopped and turned to his left. "Yeah?"

"Whatcha doin'?" Jimmy said in a childlike fashion.

Zeke shook his head.

"Goin' ta the showers," Moss replied. "I hate walkin' that dog."

Jimmy walked over to the animal handler and put his arm around the young man's shoulders. "Ya know, I could take that duty off yer hands."

"I wish," Moss snorted. "Sucks takin' that mutt fer his evenin' runs."

Jimmy grinned. "Now you go and put in a good word with the warden for me and I bet you won't hafta walk Ol' Red anymore."

* * *

Jimmy lay on his bunk, humming Zeke's "Ol' Red" song. A little over a month had passed since he had made Moss the proposal; he knew the kid would do it. They were a lot alike. Both would do just about anything to get out of what they didn't want to do.

"You think he's really put in a good word fer you?" Zeke said.

"Of course," Jimmy replied. "I know 'im well enough."

Zeke chuckled. "Yer somethin' else, boy."

Jimmy was about to respond when the sirens began to blare. Then they heard them turn Red out. "Here we go again." There was silence from Zeke. "What's wrong, Zeke? Ain't gonna sing?" He heard only the man's breathing. He grinned. "And the warden sang, 'Come on, somebody, why don'cha run…? Ol' Red's itchin' ta have a little fun…. Git my lan'ern, git my gun…. Red'll have ya treed 'fore the mornin' comes…."

Zeke smiled as he listened to his young cellmate sing. _Won't be long now._

* * *

"_Orr!" the warden bellowed that evening after dinner. _

_Jimmy sauntered up to the cell door lackadaisically. He let out a puff of air, flipping his hair out of his eyes. "Yeah? What is it?" he drawled._

_"I got a job fer you, boy." The warden stepped in front of the cell, grinning at his young prisoner._

_'Well, whadda ya know,' Jimmy thought as a grin crossed his lips. 'It actually worked.'_

* * *

Jimmy leaned up against a tree, yawning lazily as Red did his business by a nearby tree. Three weeks had passed since he began taking Red out on his nightly runs and nearly a year since he had first stepped foot on Zartacla. He had finally made the warden his friend and had Moss' full trust. Now it was time to put the rest of his plan into motion. Hopefully, he wouldn't do anything to draw any kind of suspicion to himself before his plan came to fruition.

Red barked, snapping Jimmy out of his thoughts. _Not that I'm worried._ He sighed. "Come on, boy. Let's get back." When you look harmless like he does and know how to act oblivious or stupid at the right times, you get away with a lot more.

_Of course, it didn't work out every time. He wasn't perfect. _

He took Red to his pen, checked in with the warden and was taken back to his cell.

"So…how was your run?" Zeke asked.

"Same ol', same ol'," Jimmy replied, climbing up to his bunk. "Think I'll write that letter tamarrah."

"You don't waste any time, do ya?"

"Even Red needs a lady."

"How you plannin' on getting' that letter out?"

Jimmy smiled. "I'm sure gonna owe Mossy big time."

* * *

"That letter ready, boss?" Moss asked, sitting down at the breakfast table across from Jimmy. "Mail carrier's s'posed ta be here in an hour."

The redhead pulled the letter out from his sleeve and slipped it to the animal handler. "How long will it take ta get there?"

"Few days, I s'pose." Moss looked around to see where the guards were standing. They were all on the other side of the room with one standing at the door, paying no attention to him. For the first time, he felt like it was a godsend that they were ignoring him. "What're ya plannin', Jimmy?"

"It's like I told Zeke," Jimmy replied, "even Red needs a lady." Moss gave him a cock-eyed grin. "I told my cousin ta pen her up in the swamplands 'bout a mile south of the gate."

Moss nodded then left with the letter.

"Bringin' Red a girl, huh?" Zeke said. Jimmy grinned as the older man shook his head.

* * *

The days were growing hotter as the Zartaclan summer was settling in. Fortunately, it wasn't as muggy as it had been; not that Jimmy cared. Odessa was the same way. _Odessa_.

"Man, I miss that place." Jimmy swung the ax again, splitting the half-piece in two.

"Homesick?" Zeke said, throwing split wood off to the side.

"Course I am."

"Think they'll want you back?"

"They were tryin' ta keep me from leavin'." Jimmy gave him an impish grin. "Ya don't mess with Sugarlands folk." His expression turned serious. "Some people learn that the hard way."

Before Zeke could respond, Moss came running towards them shouting. "Jimmy! Jimmy!" He stopped in front of the two men, panting. "She's here. Got 'er penned up in the swamps 'bout a mile south of the gate."

"'Bout time," Jimmy said. "Took 'im long enough."

"Brought up a Blue-tick. She's right purdy, too."

Jimmy smirked. "Hope Red thinks so, too."

Zeke spat on the ground. "Somehow, I don't think that'll be an issue."

"Moss!" the warden bellowed from the animal pen at the end of the complex, making the young animal handler jump. "Git yer rear-end in here and clean these occucrow cages!"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Cade, sir!" He saluted the man and ran off towards the pen.

"Orr!" Jimmy looked over at him. "Take Red out!"

"My pleasure," he said to himself.

He stabbed the ax into the stump and sauntered over to the animal pen. Red was pacing around, chortling. As soon as he saw Jimmy, he stood up on his hind legs, putting his forepaws up on the fencing; his tail was wagging wildly.

"He knows somethin's up," Moss said as Jimmy led Red out of his pen, putting the leash on the dog.

Jimmy grinned. "Ya ready ta go see yer girl?" he said to the animal, scratching him behind the ears.

He took Red out to where Moss said the female Blue-tick had been penned. Red started to whine as soon as he saw her.

Jimmy huffed. "Nuff said." He shut Red in the pen with the female Blue-tick and walked off, leaving them to do whatever. After an hour or so, he returned to the pen. Both dogs were lying down next to each other. "Red!" He lifted his head. "Let's go, boy."

The Redbone whined as he walked over to Jimmy. He put the leash back on the animal and walked over to the female still lying down. "Don't worry," Jimmy said, "you'll see each other tamarrah."

* * *

It was the same routine every night for the next three weeks. He would take Red out on his nightly run, drop him off and wait.

"Yer sure takin' this seriously," Moss said one night when Jimmy returned with Red. He didn't respond. Moss grimaced. "So…now what?"

"He's gotten used ta seein' her ev'ry night," Jimmy said. He closed the pen and walked over to Moss. "Now, I'll keep him away fer a few days. And when the tahm's right…."

"You make yer run."

"Not like you cain't leave," Jimmy said, putting his arm around Moss' shoulders. "The way I see it, you'll be runnin' this place 'fore long."

"Yeah, right," Moss replied, unbelievingly. "And yer kid'll be my animal handler." He paused, poking Jimmy in the chest. "_And_ I'll have Trackbeasts."

_(three days later) _

"So when're you makin' yer move?" Zeke asked as they took their seats at the back table for dinner.

"Tamarrah," Jimmy replied flatly. "Been keepin' Red away from his girl fer the past three days."

"Why're you doin' all this?"

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Why are you goin' through all this trouble just ta run? Why didn't you just run the first time you took Red out? Or anytime after that, for that matter? You coulda gotten a ride off easily."

The redhead took a bite of his bread. "Now where's the fun in that? Besides," he laughed, "prob'ly woulda got caught."

Zeke smiled. "Maybe after all this, they'll make more use outta those occucrows."

* * *

"Why exactly am I here?" Zeke asked as his fellow inmate readied _Ol'_ Red for his _final_ run.

"I need ya ta do somethin' fer me." He stood up. "Just gotta wait fer Mossy ta get here."

"Well, speak of the devil," Zeke said as Moss traipsed in.

"Whatcha wantin' this camera for?" Moss asked, holding the camera up.

"'Cuz," Jimmy began, handing the camera to Zeke, "Zeke here's gonna take our picture."

"Our?" Moss gave him a quizzical look.

"Yep. You, me an' Ol' Red." He put an arm around Moss' shoulder.

Zeke shook his head. "You are an enigma, boy."

Jimmy grinned.

Moss blinked furiously after the flash. "Dang flash cameras."

"C'mon, boy," Jimmy said after Zeke took a second shot. "This's gonna be our last run together."

"He's really gonna do it," Moss said as he and Zeke watched the two leave.

"He's from the Sugarlands, kid. They're survivors."

* * *

Once again Jimmy led Red in the opposite direction of what the hound had grown accustomed to. He started to whine when they moved further away from his _lady_.

"Sorry, boy. We all gotta make sacrifices sometimes. But don't worry. You can see 'er tamarrah."

Red stopped and looked up at him.

"Unfortunately, boy," Jimmy said, kneeling down, "I won't be the one takin' ya ta see 'er. Yer gonna hafta do that on yer own." He stood back up. "C'mon, boy. Let's go."

* * *

Jimmy lay on his cell bed for the final time. In less than two hours he would be high-tailing it out of Zartacla Prison and off the terra. His cousin would be waiting for him at the north end.

Zeke was about to say something when they heard a door slam and the warden bellow. "Git off yer butts! It's time fer some more work!"

"Here we go," Jimmy said, getting off his bed.

Zeke just chuckled.

They and the other men on their cell block were led to their respective work areas.

Jimmy stared at the pile of wood next to him waiting to be chopped. "I still don't get it."

"Don't get what?" Zeke said.

"The wood. Why do we need to chop wood? What's the purpose?"

Zeke grinned and looked around. The guards looked bored. He then looked at the setting sun. "Been nice knowin' ya, kid."

"Hey, boss!" Jimmy yelled at one of the guards. "I need ta take a leak!"

The guard nodded for him to go.

Jimmy slipped over to the animal pen. Moss was there alone. "Hey," Jimmy whispered.

Moss turned around. He gave a half-smile and walked over to his soon-to-be-free friend. "Already, huh?"

"Yeah…. Ya know what ta do."

Moss nodded.

"See ya, Ty," Jimmy said with his lopsided grin, and then slipped off to the gate.

Moss grinned and headed for Jimmy's work area. "Hey! Hey!" he yelled at the guards. "I jus' saw Orr headin' fer the gate!"

One of the guards ran for the escape alarm while another ran for the warden's office. Moss stared at Zeke. The man just grinned and continued to chop wood.

"They won't get him," Zeke said, throwing a piece of wood into the pile.

The animal handler jumped when he heard the warden bellow his name. "Moss! Git Red!"

* * *

Jimmy ran through the swamplands, dodging the gators and other creatures, and past the quicksand beds. He smiled as he heard them turn Red out, his deep howl echoing across the terra. Jimmy laughed as he continued towards a clearing. There was no way they'd get him; he was headed north to the flatlands and Ol' Red was headed south.

Zeke swung his ax down on a piece of wood. "And the warden sang, 'Come on somebody, why don't ya run? Ol' Red's itchin' ta have a little fun. Get my lan'ern, get my gun…. Red'll have ya treed 'fore the mornin' comes….'"

Zeke smiled. "Not this time boys."

_(present time)_

"Daddy always said 'Love got me in there and love got me out.'"

Starling shook her head. "Why do I get the feeling you are just like your daddy, young Hamish."

"I'm older than you."

She leaned over the table into his face, her nose nearly touching his. "I know."

She sat back in her chair and looked up at the photograph of the two young men and the Redbone Coonhound. "I can't believe that that is Mr. Moss in that photo with your father."

"Yeah, I know," Hamish said, spinning his hat on his right index finger. "He was actually skinny once."

"Well, I have to say, that was an interesting story. Though I do have one question."

"An' what's that?"

"Who was that Zeke person? Did your father ever see him again?"

Hamish grinned, holding up two fingers. "That was two questions." Starling grimaced. He smiled back. "I don't really know. Daddy's never talked much about him. And I don't know if he's seen Zeke since then."

"Hmm…."

Hamish yawned.

"So," she said, "is this why you asked me here?"

"No," he replied. "That was just a little bonus."

"Then why did you ask me here?"

He grinned again. "Jus' wanted ta show ya my home."

She smiled and stood up. He looked at her quizzically. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, yanking him out of his seat. He fell into her, knocking her into a gray-haired man standing near them.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Starling apologized.

"Sorry, sir," Hamish said, adding his own apology.

"Not a problem," the man said, tipping his black cowboy hat to them.

They headed towards the door as the man took a seat at the table next to the one they had been seated at.

"What can I get fer ya, sir?" the owner asked.

"Bourbon on the rocks," he replied, leaning back in his chair, pulling his hat down over his eyes.

Hamish stopped at the door and looked back at the man.

"What is it?" Starling asked.

He stared at the man for a moment and then said, "Nothin'."

The owner set the glass of bourbon on the table. "Thank you," the man said, sitting up.

He looked up at the photograph of two young men and a Redbone Coonhound. He looked back down at his drink, smiling, and singing softly, "And the warden sang, 'Come on somebody, why don't ya run? Ol' Red's itchin' ta have a little fun. Get my lan'ern, get my gun. Red'll have ya treed 'fore the mornin' comes…."

_**fin**_

Man, finally got it done.

Is it just me or do Zeke and Jimmy grin a lot?

I hope the reason for them switching from a lone Redbone to a group of Trackbeasts explained itself. I felt that spelling it out would be overkill. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

Yes, there was implied Hamish/Starling


End file.
